Deadman Walking
by GreenKingZero
Summary: What happens when a circus trapeze artist is killed during a performance. Clark tries to figure out who killed this man, why they did it and why this mans death means so much to him.


SMALLVILLE

DEADMAN WALKING

This takes place around season 9 Right after the episode Absolute Justice. What happens when a ghost comes to take over Clark Kent? Could this mean Trouble for our hero? And who is this mysterious ghost?

It was a Monday morning and Clark had just stepped into the office over at the daily planet, he walked over to his work area and realized there was a newspaper article on his desk the main article was titled "Circus Trapeze Boston Brand Murdered". Clark sat down and read the article he had always liked the circus even as a kid and always enjoyed the different performers, he did not know Boston Brand personally but wanted to do his research to find out why anyone would want to kill a circus trapeze. Lois walked in just minutes later with her coffee and her own copy of the news paper in her hands and tapped Clark on the shoulder giving him a little startle which was surprising considering his super hearing and all, "What's the matter Smallville cat got your tongue?" Lois said as she looked at Clark again she noticed he was reading the article on the front page of the newspaper. "More like a dead man; did you read the paper yet? A circus performer by the name of Boston Brand Aka Deadman was murdered while performing a trapeze trick" Clark said while putting the newspaper down in a rather angered manner something which Lois had notice.

"Clam down smallville I'm sure they'll find out who killed the guy, he probably had a beef with someone and they decided to kill him" Lois said while sitting down and drinking more of her coffee. Clark had looked at Lois while she drank her coffee looking at her as though she had committed a crime herself, "So that's all you have to say? A man was murdered Lois and no one has found the killer yet! Aren't you at least a little curious as to why someone would kill a man like him!" "Like him?" Lois raised an eye brown at Clarks out cry. "Yes like him he was a circus performer which means he probably enjoyed entertaining the children I'm sure it wasn't for the money circus clerks don't even get paid that much to begin with as far as I know."

"Clark with all the stuff going on lately are you really surprised by this? I mean the crime rate has been going up lately with the appearance of the blur and not just in metropolis either have you read the Gotham papers? Stuff like this happens almost daily over there and don't even get me started on Key Stone and Star City." Clark had listened to Lois and he had to admit every since the blur had appeared crime rates had actually been going up and not down and not only that, Metropolis was attracting more abnormal crimes than usual. Clark looked at the time on his watch it was 8:30 am still early and plenty of time solve a mystery "Look Lois I understand where your coming from but crimes like this cause for someone to go above the law and take justice into there own hands." Clark was sure he could find out who did this to Boston Brand but first he needed a plan and he had just the person for the job.

Watchtower

Time 6:30 PM

Clark had left work and arrived at the watch tower in his blur outfit seconds later. Clark had called Chloe and Oliver in and told them all about the Boston Brand incident he had read in the news paper and what he had in mind about solving the murder of the circus performer known as Deadman. "So let me get this straight boy scout, you want us to find out who killed this guy because you feel you own it to him in some way? Yeah umm well in the real world people are killed daily and most of the murders go unsolved what's so special about this guy that you feel the need to find his killers?" Clark turned to Oliver Queen and protested his statement, "I know Oliver Lois said something along the same lines to me earlier today at the planet look I understand we can't save every person or solve every murder but when can try it's what we do it's who we are I thought you of all people would agree with me on this." Chloe had been at the computers doing her research on Boston Brand trying to find out anything she could on his back round. "Well well looks like our innocent circus performer got the idea for his costume from Johnny Grayson the father of Dick Grayson who was also killed doing a circus performance, if these two murders somehow connect then we might find our answers and kill two birds with one stone." Clark turned to Chloe with a look of hope on his face speeding over to the computer. "Great news Chloe I knew I could count on you, where is Brands funeral being held? I'm sure if we attend the funeral we'll find some answers, whoever kill brand will be there to make sure the job got done my dad always told me"….. "Ah the old a killer always returns to crime scene type of deal" Chloe had interrupted Clark to finish the sentence as she to was told the same thing by someone. "Alright then looks like the funeral will be held in Smallville for some reason which is right outside Metropolis and it will be taking place Saturday afternoon we'll definitely be able to make it and there we should find some answers" Oliver had said as looked over at Clark and Chloe letting them both know he was all in for helping to solve this mystery.

Saturday Aftersoon

Time: 12:30 Pm

Location Smallville graveyard

Clark, Chloe and Oliver had arrived at the funeral, they all arrived in Oliver's car they decided it would be best if they came with Oliver with him being rich and all or rather Chloe had decided it was best to come with Ollie, much to Oliver's surprise Clark had decided to join them even though he could have arrived here in half the time, but it being broad day light people might spot him as he arrived on foot so fast. It was around 12:50 pm and everyone had been seated inside the funeral home Clark and the others had all sat down in separate places so that they might spot any suspicious individuals. A man walked in dress in a police officer uniform he had to be at least in his mid 30s sandy blonde hair with a streak of grey on the right side of his head, he had come to sit next to Clark. "Sorry is anyone sitting here sir?" "No one's sitting here officer, but I have to ask is there something wrong?" Clark turned and asked the officer trying to figure out if he had any connections with Boston Brand or maybe he was looking for clues as to what happened. "No nothings wrong as of yet" the officer had finally sat down and turned to Clark and extended his hand. "My name is Jim Corrigan Officer Jim Corrigan nice to meet you Mr.? "Kent, Clark Kent I work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis did you by any chance know Boston personally?" Jim had turned to Clark with a rather annoyed look on his face, "Funerals not even over and already with the questions eh? That's a bit rude don't you think ? "Sorry you're right it's just I want to get to the bottom of this as much as the law does, you see as a kid my dad always took me to the local fairs and I always liked the different performers so in a way I feel obligated to help in any way I can sir. Turning to look at the grave Jim answered Clarks question about if he had any personal connections with Boston Brand. "To answer your question no I didn't know him personally but me and Brandon have a special connection one in which can't be explained to you just yet."

As the conversation came to an end it was clear to Clark that Officer Jim Corrigan definitely was more than what he appeared to be, but what exactly he was or what connection he had with the deceased Boston Brand would have to wait as it was time start the services for the funeral. What blood related family Boston had was not there instead the services were giving by the other circus members who considered Boston a family member it was a tradition in his line of work once a member always a member was there motto. It was now time for everyone to walk up to the casket and have one last look at the famous DEADMAN, at the end Clark and others would be last to go up to the casket and view the body before it was put 6 feet under ground. The services came to a close Clark walked up to the body to view it, he used his x-ray vision to view the inside of the casket to make sure nothing was wrong or off about it to make sure it had not been tampered with, "Rest in peace Boston Brand I only hope you are in a better place" and with those words Clark and the others left the scene and the body was put down into the ground with the undertakers and pallbearers putting the dirt on the casket.

11:30 Midnight

Smallville Graveyard

Officer Jim Corrigan had come back to stand over the grave of Boston Brand as he stood there he began to speak to the Gravestone as if he was speaking with a well and healthy ALIVE person. "Don't be afraid I can see you there hovering over your grave, it would appear as though your spirit cannot move on Boston Brand, we have a connection beyond this plain of existence my name is Jim Corrigan" Jim's eye's began to glow a dark green and his skin became pale white, a green hood appeared over his face leaving his lower half exposed, the only other parts of his body that were not exposed were his hands which where now green gloves and his feet which looked like green boots of some kind and he spoke again this time his voice sounded almost god like. "I am the Spectre the spirit of Vengeance and those who have wronged you will be punished severely by my hands, VENGEANCE IS MINE!

End Chapter 1.

Who is the Spectre? Is Boston Brand still alive? Find out next chapter of Smallville Deadman Walking.


End file.
